


On the Path to Somewhere Land

by Mrs_Wayne13



Series: Strange Love [1]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Slow Burn, unhealthy slow, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Wayne13/pseuds/Mrs_Wayne13
Summary: What if Will Graham was a prostitute who so happened to see Hannibal kill someone? What if all the things that happened in the series still happen but in a brighter light? What if Will and Hannibal are both killers but with different knives?Well this is that story.





	1. The Dust Bowel Dance

Hannibal stood outside the hotel that his current prey is residing in. Waiting for the rude man who crashed into his parked Bentley and then continued driving away; Hannibal didn’t find this as amusing as the man did when he was bragging to his friends just moments ago. Hannibal watched as he waved goodbye to his friends and leave the run down establishment. He followed him to a local truck stop, and watched as he went a curly haired man standing alone near the truck stalls. The prey talked to the young man and started boxing him in on the wall behind him. They talked for sometime before the young man nodded his head in agreement and took the money afford to him. He didn’t seem amused about the transaction. The kill took his hand and dragged him to the conjoining motel. 

 

Now Hannibal waits. Thinking about how he will cook his latest conquest after he tests the body for any dieses. He will not make a display out of him. He is unworthy of Hannibal’s art. 

After sometime the prey came out of the room more disheveled and reeking of alcohol, a slight scent of blood, and semen. The other man didn’t emerge.  
Hannibal masks himself into the shadows calmly following the unbeknownst lamb as it stumbles with his keys. He steps out into the light and stands behind him. Hannibal smells the reek and filth of the man, but also a sweet smell that he cannot place, something that smells of cinnamon and ginger as well as hints of cheap cologne that didn’t belong to the prey.

Something that comes in a bottle with a ship on it thought Hannibal with a grimace. 

The man turns and stares blankly into Hannibal’s maroon eyes. Hannibal smiles slightly. 

“What do you want?” he asked in a gruff voice that only matched his disheveled poor appearance. 

Hannibal continues to stare.

The man huffs “Look man I don’t have any money.” The man looked Hannibal up and down “And it looks like you do.” His eyes linger on Hannibal’s watch and tailored suit.

Hannibal steps forward. 

The man takes a step back, ramming his back into his car. He suddenly had the urge to run. He knows he shouldn’t be afraid of some posh man who probably hasn’t been in a fight a day in his life, but he couldn’t fight the shiver coursing through his body. 

“Can you back off?” he yelled trying to push Hannibal away, but Hannibal grips his hands before they had the chance to touch him squeezing them slightly but not enough to hurt.   
Now the man begins to panic. Hannibal can feel his heart rate increase. His eyes widen in terror to the point that Hannibal can see pink surrounding the eyeball.   
Hannibal almost smiles. 

“If this is about the boy, I swear I only hit him a little. Not enough to cause damage.” The man gulped “just wanted a little fun.” He continued to ramble as sweat produced from his brow. “I paid him extra. He said it was fine.” He paused “I’ll pay extra.” The man thought Hannibal is the pimp that the boy belongs to. 

Hannibal squeezes tighter. Than abruptly, he let go. He didn’t move but gently smiled at the lamb. 

The swine took a breath of relief and reaches for his wallet. Hannibal grips his neck before he could get it out and twists until he hears a snap. Hannibal breathes in the fresh scent of decay and closes his eyes. 

Hannibal smells ginger and the cheap cologne but this time it’s stronger. He opens his eyes and turn away from the body. Across the parking lot there is the boy from earlier but on closer inspection Hannibal finds that he is looking at a man not much younger then himself. 

The man with one bright blue eye waves at Hannibal. His other eye is swollen shut and acquired a deep purple since Hannibal last saw him. 

Hannibal continues to think of all the ways to kill this man before he runs and tells anyone about what he just witnessed. 

“I won’t tell anyone.” He said “Didn’t care for him anyway.” He turns away for moment and looks as though he’s about to leave. Instead he bites his lip and stares at the ground, and puts his cold hands in his jacket. 

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t kill me.” He glances at Hannibal and steps closer. Still not anywhere near Hannibal but Hannibal appreciates the act of bravery. “I have seven hungry dogs that need to be feed tonight, and some reading to do as well as gutting some fish. So let’s make a deal you do whatever to this guy, and I hand you the keys to help with that, and I continue to live for a bit.”

“Keys?” replies Hannibal 

“Keys” the man smiles before taking the keys out of his pocket and jingles them in that air. 

“What’s stopping me from just taking them from you?” 

He shrugs. “I don’t know, but it would be the polite thing to do.” He whispers never meeting Hannibal’s eyes “You wouldn’t want to be rude.” 

Hannibal steppes closer to the man and the man steppes closer to him; Hannibal stretches his arm out and the man put the keys in his hand. 

“No, I won’t be rude.” Hannibal grips his head softly and studies the damage done to him. He sees the cut lip, swollen eye, and bruised cheek. He found it repulsing.   
“No need to make that face.”

“He said he hurt you a little.” 

The man smiles “He did. I’ve been through worse.” 

Hannibal hums in acknowledgement, and let him go. 

“What is your name?” 

“Will, Will Graham.” 

“You’re not giving me a fake name?” 

“Will could be my fake name” The man glances up through his lashes and studies Hannibal’s face. “You?” 

“Hannibal Lecter” 

Will laughs. “Oh god, please tell me you eat them?” 

Hannibal stays silent. 

Will laughs harder. 

“A doctor that eats people how quaint” 

“I never said I was a doctor.” 

“You didn’t have to.” Will looks at his watch. “I have to go, it’s been a pleasure.” Will walks away waving goodbye “See yeah around Hannibal the Cannibal”


	2. Bad Moon Rising

Hannibal sat in the silent coffee house every morning. He likes to smell the fresh scent of grounded coffee especially the dark liquid from Ethiopia, the home of coffee. This morning he chooses tea instead and sits in his normal booth in the back of the shop and reads his tablet. 

He does this every morning, but today is different. 

“Hello again” whispers a familiar voice next to Hannibal’s ear. 

Hannibal stops mid sip and watches Will Graham slide into the sit across from him. Will smiles boldly. 

 

_Interesting_ was the only thought rattling in Hannibal's mind. 

He's been following Will for two months now. Trying to determine when he should kill him, how he should do it, and what dish to put him in. He even thought of turning Will Graham into a Chesapeake Ripper victim for all to see. Will is alluring enough to be turned into something beautiful. What Hannibal did not expect was the creature that is Will Graham.

 

Will does have seven dogs. He did not lie to Hannibal. He is a prostitute for the filth of the Earth and the occasional upper class pigs. These are things Hannibal expected. What Hannibal did not expect was the subdued empath underneath the mask of confidence and lust. Will has confidence, he's confident in his ability to manipulate and use people for his end goals. Will twists peoples desires and fear for money, information , or anything else Will needs out of them. He leaves people with nothing or leaves them addicted to Will.

 

Hannibal finds himself interested in a monster with a different knife;he can't help but admire him. Even when Will is back at home with he's seven dogs and goes back to being a simple man with simple tastes like fishing on weekends, hiking, the occasional tub of ice cream, Hannibal finds him fascinating.

 

Even know as Will stares at him with those sky blue eyes and bold smile Hannibal doesn't feel annoyed if anything he is amused.

 

Hannibal takes a sip from his teacup. 

 

"Hello Will." 

 

"Greetings Dr. Lecter" Will looks Hannibal in the eyes before looking away to stare out the window beside them. 

 

"You have looked me up." 

 

"Na, I'm good but not that good. I just saw you through the window and asked the ladies up front if they knew you." Will cocks and eyebrow at Hannibal still refusing to make eye contact "Did it shock you?"

 

"No" 

 

"I guess it wouldn't be." Will leans forward almost making contact with Hannibal's cheek. An onlooker would see and think they are lovers whispering in each others ear. 

 

"So why are you following me?" 

 

"I thought I was being discreet."

 

"Not when somebody is looking for you." Will brushes his lips on Hannibal's cheek and slides back into his booth. 

 

Hannibal studies Will at that moment noticing the bruises around his neck and wrists. 

 

"Rough night" Will replies glancing down towards his wrists. 

 

Hannibal takes another sip. 

 

"You said you where looking for me." 

 

"Well I assumed I would be dead by now." Will puts his chin in his hands "Yet here I am very alive even with you stalking me almost every night, so it accrued to me. Either you are a friendly man eater or something has stopped you." 

 

Will pauses. He looks back out the window and bites his lips. 

 

"Would you like to be my therapist?" he whispers shyly

 

This time Hannibal is shocked. He tried to control his face but a twitch sneaked out. 

_What type of game are you playing little mongoose._

Will smiles

 

"Why"

 

"If it's money I think I have enough for even your therapy."

 

"It's not the money Will." 

 

Will hung his head down. "Well, I figured I must interest you. Interest you enough to let me live, so why not take a leap and see where this all leads. Plus you and my other therapist have one thing in common." 

 

"And what is that?"

 

"They always seem to want to eat my brain."


	3. Talking in the Lions Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer crashed while writing this. Hopefully the flow of the chapter wasn't affected to much.

“So how does one begin therapy with a psycho killer as the therapist?” asked Will as he browsed Hannibal’s bookshelf.

Hannibal's eye twitched. 

“Well we start at the beginning.” 

“And what beginning is that?” 

“You may start by telling me about your mother?” Hannibal poured two glasses of wine and set them on the tables beside the designed seats and sat down. 

Will stayed standing. 

"That's some lazy therapy Dr. Lecter.” Will grabbed a book of the shelf in front of him. 

“ _Medicine, and Law, and Philosophy. You've worked your way through every school. Even, God help you, Theology _”__

“ _And sweated at it like a fool. _” finished Hannibal__

“You do seem like a Faust man. Heaven and hell debates, ageism, fear of the unknown, drama, and let’s not forget pretentious writing.” Will glanced at Hannibal “a book Wolfgang wrote for you alone.”

Hannibal gave him a look that basically said I could kill you with my hands.

“I have no fear of the unknown.” Hannibal took a sip from his glass. Smelling it first of course which made Will roll his eyes. 

“But you do like people fearing something. You feel powerful when feeding off the scent of their fear” 

“You're assuming too much, and I feel like we’re jumping off topic. You never answered my question.” 

“I felt like your question was unworthy of a answer.” Will smile grew “ _Your search for truth ends in confusion _”__

“Now who’s being the pretentious one.” 

Will set the book back on the shelf and pulled another one. Hannibal continued to drink his wine in silence. 

Hannibal felt he shouldn't ask anymore questions. Will seemed on the verge of bolting and never coming back. Hannibal did not want that.

“I like your work.” Will went behind Hannibal’s chair and set the a picture onto his lap. They were almost touching. 

The picture was of Hannibal’s first Chesapeake Ripper kill. 

“It’s always dramatic. When I glimpse upon them I feel like I’m in an opera or storybook.” 

They made eye contact. 

“My hour is up.” Hannibal glanced at the clock. 

“Yes” 

Will stood and grabbed his coat. 

“See you next week Doc.” 

“Looking forward to it.”

Hannibal finished his wine in silence as he stared at the open seat in front of him.

\--------------------------------------------------Two Months Later---------------------------------------------------------- 

 

For two months Will and Hannibal maintained their patient doctor relationship. Even with Will slowly changing their appointments from every week to twice a week to three times a week and eventually everyday. Hannibal has grown accustomed to Will showing up between patients. He doesn’t bother asking Will how he knows Hannibal's schedule,nor does he comment on Will’s state of being. Choosing to ignore the bruising, messy clothes, and sleepy state of being, Will would tell him when he wanted to, or Hannibal will take it from him by force. 

In fact Hannibal started to view Will more in the “friend” territory. Maybe he’ll talk to his psychiatrist about this. 

Now Hannibal watches Will read his patients files. He doesn’t remember how Will talked him into reading them. 

“This Franklin Froideveaux has to be one of the most boring stalkers ever.” Will closed the file with a huff “You barely wrote anything in here and what you did write was what to prepare for dinner that night and cliff notes of the discussion you were having with him.” 

Hannibal tried not to grimace at the mention of Franklin. 

“Now Will don’t be rude.” Hannibal stayed sitting in his chair examining Will “I just don’t understand how this guy is still alive.” Will huffed 

 

“Should I kill him?” Hannibal tilted his head. “Will this please you?” 

 

Tension in the air gripped Will and Hannibal by the neck. Each one calculating what the other should or would do. 

“No”

“Why?”

“Death doesn’t please me or give me joy, and seeing a banal man die makes me feel nothing as you noticed when we first meet. I don't feel powerful or sadness while looking at the dead. They are beyond my help and emotions. I find them uninteresting. ” Will let out a breath of air “I am not you.” 

They stared at each other. 

“Plus I don’t think you view him as worthy.

 

“Last session you said you couldn’t read me.” Hannibal leaned slightly forward 

 

“I can see from the Chesapeake Ripper’s perspective, but not Hannibal Lecter’s.” 

 

"They're different to you?" 

"Very" Will leaned forward "Ones a piece of artwork formidable, lovely and dangerous, but still a form of expression one can turn away from." Will grinned "As long as they aren't a tool for the artist. The other is something deeper that only god knows what do with." Will paused deciding if he should say more.

Hannibal leaned back. 

 

“How do you feel about the opera?” 

 

“I feel neither love or hate for the opera.” Will crossed his legs. He’s curious what brought about the sudden topic change but has been in Hannibal’s office enough time to expect it. “My mother took me to a few.” 

Hannibal’s learned to savor the topic of Will’s past. He gleaned that Will lived with his mother shortly before moving to his father’s. He know that it was not Will who wanted to return to his father and the time with his mother was troubling for Will.

 

“Would you like to go with me to one?” Hannibal sipped his wine continuing the eye contact that Will tended to avoid. 

“Why?” 

“Do you lack a suit?” Hannibal asked  
Will rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh. 

“Trust me I have a suit. A rather nice one in fact. I’m asking why cause you are planning something and I don’t know if it’s good or bad. The whole _The Devil pulls the strings which make us dance_ thing.” 

“You think I’m the devil?”

“Nope.”

Silence emerged around them. 

“I merely wish to go to the opera with a patient of mine.” 

“Then take Franklin. He seems very found of you.”

Hannibal’s eye twitched. 

“He is not the patient that would benefit from an evening out with me.”

“Oh so this is still part of my therapy?” Will smiled shyly and took a sip of scotch. Happy that Hannibal realized Will was not a fan of wine. 

“Of course. Why else would I take a patient out?” 

“For one I’m technically not you patient. I do not pay you or maintain any appointments. Two I thought maybe as friends.”

Hannibal turned statue still.

Will smiles small but kindly at him. 

“And how would that make you feel, Will?”

“How would that make you feel, Dr Lecter?”

They stayed in silence. 

“Fine, I’ll go.” said Will as a knock disturbed their domain. 

Will jumped back slightly. He tends to forget there’s a world outside of Hannibal’s office during their “hour” long therapy.

Will glances at the clock and sees he’s been here for three hours, but Hannibal said he was his only patient today. 

Hannibal stares at the ground in annoyance before standing and walking to the door. 

“Yes?” 

“Hello Dr. Lecter,” said a man “my name is Jack Crawford with the homicide division and I was wondering if I could use you on a case of mine. See you were---”

“Do you have an appointment Mr. Crawford?” 

“No” 

“Well come back to me with one and we can continue this, but right now I am with a patient.”

Will stood behind Hannibal and waved to Jack. 

_He seems worried and desperate. Hannibal’s his last resort_ thought Will. 

“You’re here because of the Minnesota Strike case?” asked Will 

Jack seemed startled. “How do you know that?” 

“The pictures in your hands, the desperate attitude, the “won’t take no for an answer” stance. Plus I’ve read about you and know that your division deals with serial killers and there’s only two killers that you haven’t caught.” 

“The Minnesota Strike and the Chesapeake Ripper.” Hannibal finished. He examined Jack and saw the shift in his stance. He seemed shaken by Will. It didn't help that Will and Hannibal were standing as one opposing force meeting another. Unnerving Jack slightly. Hannibal saw all the ways to use this to his advantage or at least abide his boredom a little. 

“Hannibal?” 

Hannibal turned his intense gaze over to Will. Maroon eyes meet blue and they knew what they needed to do. 

“Help him.” Will smiled “I need to leave anyway. My dogs need me.” He patted Hannibal’s shoulder and grabbed his coat before exiting. 

He said one more thing before he left and he said it to Jack but staring at Hannibal. 

“Remember Jack this killer could be as _Clever as the Devil and twice as pretty_ ” 

Jack huffed. 

Hannibal smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise chapter four will have some action in it :D At least a cuddle scene from Will and Hannibal


	4. A Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not edit this fully all the way through, but I just finished it and it's 24:32 and I wanna go to bed :P

Hannibal stood near the entrance of the Opera house waiting for Will when Franklin Froideveaux decided to join him. Hannibal grimaced internally before greeting Franklin with a nod, a small smile, and a hello. 

“Dr Lecter” Franklin smiled “I did not know you came to the Opera. What a wonderful surprise.”

“Nor I you” replied Hannibal taking a small sip from his champagne glass. Mrs. Komeda came up behind Franklin. 

“Hannibal, so lovely too see you.” she put forth her hand for Hannibal to kiss which he did. He enjoyed the woman's company even with her pushy attitude. She is never rude and somewhat entertaining. 

“Mrs. Komeda what a delight.” Hannibal graced her with a real smile. 

She beamed at Hannibal before turning to Franklin. 

“Who’s your friend? I’ve never seen him here before.” 

“My apologize,” Franklin reached out his hand to shake hers “my name is Franklin Froideveaux. I usually go to a different opera house, but decided to try out this one.”  
Hannibal mentally added compulsive liar to Franklin’s patient record. 

“Really?” replied Mrs. Komeda with a fake gasp “What was the name of the others?” 

Before Franklin could reply a faint “Dr. Lecter” was whispered right next to Hannibal’s ear. Hannibal turned to face Will. 

Mrs. Komeda gasped slightly. Hannibal would have as well if he wasn’t so controlled over his mask for Will looked absolutely stunning. He wore a dark blue custom made suit that left almost nothing to the imagination. His hair is slicked back and out of his eyes which caused them to seem more intense and bright. 

“Who is this, Hannibal?” asked Mrs. Komeda with a fake flirtation

Will smirked. 

“I’m Will Graham.” he bent down bowing before her and then taking her hand and marked it with a kiss. “And you are?” 

“I’m Mrs. Komeda, widower I may add.” 

Franklin decided to make a small noise to grab Will’s attention. Will azure eyes turned to Franklin. Franklin extended his hand. 

“Franklin Froideveaux” he took back his hand “how do you know Hannibal?”

To Will’s credit he did not even blink at Franklin even though he wanted to laugh outright. Instead he allowed his smile to grow into a real one. 

“My lover decided to leave me in a very unsettling way, leaving me humiliated and alone, so Hannibal decided to talk to me and help me. He even stayed for dessert.” Will made a very scandalous face. Mrs. Komeda giggled in her glass while Franklin appeared flustered. “And we have been meeting up every now and then since.” 

“I do believe you have made that up, Will” said Hannibal who was amused. 

Will just smiled before turning back to Franklin. 

“And you?”

“Please Will, there should remain some mystery to my life outside the opera.”

“I’m one of his patients.” 

A silence engulfed the group. 

Will put a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder.

“Shouldn’t we find are seats?” 

“Yes.” They said their goodbyes and promised to meet back up after the play and found their seats in the opera house, and listened to the haunting, emotional sound of the OPÉRA DE L'OUEST. 

 

After the opera Hannibal and Will left side by side. Hannibal standing tall and Will trying to wipe away some tears. 

"I wasn't expecting that"

“What were you not expecting?” Hannibal took out his handkerchief and handed it to Will. 

“Such an amazing saddening story. To tell the truth the other plays and operas I have been to where quiet boring.” Will dried his tears and handed back the handkerchief “Seeing twenty renditions of Phantom of the Opera and Man of La Mancha become boring after awhile. 

“Well, I am glad that I was able to show you a good time.” 

Before Will could retort Franklin showed up with somebody behind him. 

Will let out a small huff. 

 

“Sorry, am I interrupting something?” 

Will did not say anything while Hannibal replied with a short “Not at all” 

“I wanted to introduce Dr. Lecter to my friend Tobias Budge. 

Will and Hannibal shook hands with the man knowing that something was not quite right with him. Will saw malice and obsession also admiration and it was all pointed towards Hannibal. 

_Better watch out Dr. Lecter, this one has claws._

Hannibal and Will shortly took there leave after the conversation with Tobias and Mrs. Komeda. Hannibal promised a dinner party for her and friends while Will giggled unnoticed behind him. 

“You seemed out of sorts during today, William.” 

Will turned slightly. 

“Did I?”

“You were not as,” Hannibal tried to find the word “scandalous as usual.”

Will couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah? Sorry about that. I don’t know what to do in these situations.”

Hannibal didn’t say anything.

“You know? Not ending the knight riding somebody's dick or fucking someone until dawn.”

“Ah,” Hannibal smiled slightly “there’s the Will I know”

Will laughed louder this time. 

“Plus, I knew some of the people in there.” 

“You did not what to say anything atrocious to avoid their judgement towards you.”

“More towards you.” Will bite his lip before sighing.

“I do not seek their judgment Will.” 

Will blinked at Hannibal. He knew what Hannibal meant and it made him uncomfortable.

“I’d watch out for that Mr. Budge.” said Will, trying to change the subject. 

“So you thought the same about him.” 

“He’ll be giving you a gift soon, and I’m not sure you will like it.” 

“And why’s that?”

“I think he seeks friendship when you offer none.”

“You think I will not take him up on your offer?”

“I know you won’t” Will sighs softly “You are lonely and do seek a monster, but I don’t think he’s you equal. From what have observed about him is rash and predictable, something you hate. You want a companion who challenges you. Someone you don’t wish to consume entirely.” 

“And how does one go about looking for this companion?”

Will turns and stares openly into Hannibal’s eyes. 

“You know” the valet came around to the front with Will’s car “they just turn up out of the blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry nothing is going on still, but hey my tag does say slow burn. Also I WILL be posting another chapter this month :D


End file.
